Life is like Dumplings
by Soni758
Summary: Drabbles about Shuurei and her journeys from the royal Harem, to the palace, Sa province, Ran province, made up arks, etc and metaphorical dumplings! ShuureixRyuuki ShuureixSeiran and more. Like dumplings? XD Read!
1. Tang Yuan dumplings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku no Monotagari.**

**A/N: **My first Saiunkoku fanfic... so... R&R are welcomed! I'm planning to relate eahc chapter to some kind of dumpling each time... hey, I like metaphors XD but if I run out of dumplings (lol) or can't be bothered to research on dumplings then I might drop this... sooo reveiw and grant me the power to reserach about dumplings so I can continue to write this story!! XD Did I just rant about dumplings..!? Anyhoo, hope you like this XD

Shuurei is concerned about love... (as you do XD) so what has it got to do with dumplings!? (Lol)

* * *

**One | Tang Yuan**** dumplings**

Kou Shuurei was never one for love. Well, at least not that kind. She loved her father, she loved her mother, and she loved Seiran. She loved the children at the school, the citizens of her street whom she's known since childhood. But to love a man; to want to abandon all that was yours to be with a man… she could not understand. She had too many aspirations, too many dreams to fulfil.

Shuurei just finished shopping for tonight's dinner, and as she walked down the high street back home, she stopped by to have a chat with Mrs Lieu, owner of a rice stall. Shuurei looked at her ever growing stomach. "How many more months to go, Mrs Lieu?"

The plump woman smiled, "Less than three months, Shuurei-chan, darling has been so demanding, won't let me work at all!"

Shuurei smiled, they were a beautiful couple. And speak of the devil, Mrs Lieu's husband appeared. "Dear! Wh-wh-what are you doing out here!? The baby will get a cold! You're too weak! Your back will break from the weight! Sit down, sit down!" he said frantically, hooking his wife's arm and dragging her to the back of the store.

"Ha…" said Shuurei, waiting a bit before the owner surfaced. A burly man whose head was only centimetres from the top of the stall, he blushed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "Now, how can I help you Shuurei-chan?"

She bowed, "I was just chatting to the Mrs, so next time perhaps…" she paused when she saw his dismal face. "Ah…" she thought. A baby needed a lot of supplies, and judging by the fact that this family had two more mouths to feed, she couldn't just walk away. She grinned, "Ah! I just remembered... I have guests tonight!" She saw Mr Lieu perk up; "Looks like I'm going to need more rice, a bag please."

Mr Lieu's laugh was a roar, and shaking Shuurei's hand vigorously, he waved her goodbye as she walked home with her shopping and a heavy bag of rice.

* * *

Shuurei got to the front entrance of her house. Old and decrepit it was, with soil and trees that had not bared fruits for eight years since the fight for the throne… but it was still home to the members of her loving and small family.

"Ojou-sama!" exclaimed Seiran as he rushed over to Shuurei. Beads of sweat covered her forehead as she had lugged a bag of rice all the way from the stall. He picked up the bag for her, and placed it on his shoulder.

Shuurei looked up; the lantern behind his head gave him a halo of white lining to his silver hair. "Seiran, I'm back!" she said cheerfully, stretching her back and already walking to the house.

Seiran looked at her worryingly. He did not question why she suddenly bought rice; when they had plenty at home. But he knew it was for a good reason. His ojou-sama was careful with accounting their home's budget. There was bound to be a rightful reason for this sudden purchase. "Ojou-sama," he started, "the master said the Han couple's son is getting married and would like you to prepare some food for their wedding… is that alright with you?"

"Jun-kun? Already? But he's only seventeen!"

"Young love, they call it? He said it was love at first sight and just couldn't wait any longer," Seiran thoughtfully smiled at Shuurei, who was unaware of his gaze. "I bless them well."

"Love at first sight… eh…" thought Shuurei out loud. She stopped, realising Seiran's curious stare on her back. "Well," she said, stuttering slightly, "I bless them well too!" then hurried into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Shuurei walked down the corridors of the palace with a box of meat buns. It was mid afternoon and she thought she'd share them with a few people. She'd left some for Kō Kijin, and dropped some off on Kouyuu's and her 'uncles' desk and was now heading to Ran Shuei.

She was about to open the door when she heard a woman's voice, each word she spoke dripped with seduction.

"Heehh… so aren't you going to visit the red light district anymore?" there was a giggle, "Ra-an Shu-ei…?" each syllable was slow, whispered, and flirtatious.

Shuei laughed, his voice composed and even; usual for a man so experienced in women. "My dear, you know the emperor's demands are getting more extravagant lately…" the was a long pause to their conversation in which Shuurei was sure wasn't spent on work. Shuei continued, "Look, you knocked over my paperwork…"

"Be-caauuussee, there's no room on the table…" there was the sound of bangles hitting the table, "there… now there's room…"

"Dear, your boldness is admirable but please get off of me…" said Shuei, his voice still even.

Shuurei was getting red, her mind creating many illusions; she spun on her heels and headed out. However her escape was not as smooth as she imagined. Her long sleeve got caught on the door handle, and the meat bun box hit the side of the door with a thud. _"Crap…" _she thought. Skipping a bit, she headed off. In the distant of Shuei's room she heard him making a few excuses, and was soon hot on her trail.

"Shuurei-donno," he called calmly, no hint of surprise in his voice but a hint gratitude. "I thought it would be you, only you stop by around this time."

"Ah." said Shuurei bluntly and not even looking at him, "I didn't see you there, General Ran. Busy?" There was sarcasm in her voice.

Shuei laughed, this girl was amusing indeed. "Quite, Shuurei-donno. Work has been exceedingly hard this time of the year."

"Oh?" Shuurei turned a corridor, Shuei still following her. "Yes, General Ran, I'm sure it must be exceedingly painful for you."

Shuei's eyebrows arched, he then noticed the box Shuurei was carrying. "What a loving daughter Shoka-sama has, are you bringing him afternoon snacks?" His voice implied 'I want some too'.

"Loving…" said Shuurei, thinking out loud again. She thought about Jun-kun and the Lieu couple. "Love… was it?"

Shuei kept silent, and analysed her puzzling expression. A snort escaped him. "Something the matter, Shuurei-donno?"

Shuurei finally lowered down her barrier, and spoke quietly, "I was wondering… is all love the same? Sweet and easy…" her thoughts uncontrollably lead to Ryuuki.

The corner of Shuei's lips rose. "Ah, not necessarily."

Shuurei felt irritated by the amusement in General Ran's voice. Her emotional barrier went up again. "Oh."

_"A fair maiden indeed." _Thought Shuei. Though judging by Shuurei's temper right now, he would never say that out loud. There was something bugging this blooming general to be. "It can be sour, and hot, and simple and sweet."

Shuurei suddenly laughed, "You sound like you're describing food, General Ran." They were now at her father's library where he worked with the archives. As she slowly pushed open the door, the mid afternoon sunlight caught her eyes, and she paused as a breeze blew strands of hair into her eyes. She thought she saw an mirage. But before her, slumped over the table by the window sat Ryuuki. For a moment, the tranquility of the scene took her breath away. So unlike the childish Ryuuki or the Emperor Ryuuki she knew… here, he looked at peace.

The two backed out of the library, and closed the door. Shuurei felt like she understood now. Not all love was the same. Not all love was easy, or quick paced, or eventful. Like what General Ran said, it could simple and sweet. She smiled at him; a smile so dazzling it shocked him. Shuei was experienced with women, which he did not deny. Experienced with the odd ones, the ones that had more beneath the surface… those were women he had trouble with.

"General Ran…" whispered Shuurei.

"Yes, Shuurei-donno?"

She turned around, and handed him a plate of meat buns. "Await for my Tang Yuan tomorrow break." She bowed to him, and with that she carefully opened the library door and entered.

Slightly dumbstruck, Shuei headed back to his office; biting into the succulent and love filled meat buns made by Kou Shuurei; part of the odd women category. He wondered whether this would be the last meat bun he will ever have made by Shuurei. The sword from the Emperor by his side hung loosely on it's strap; as if it would break and fall any moment.

* * *

Shuurei quietly placed the box of meat buns in front of Ryuuki and sat opposite him. She saw him twitch his nose; _"Wouldn't want our Emperor to catch a cold now, would we…" _thought Shuurei as she closed the window in front of him.

For a few moments she enjoyed the peaceful and silent company, and sorted her thoughts of today. She was confused about love. She could work out the country's economy problems but love was an entirely different matter. She was confused; why did love seem so easy, so sweet to others? The end result was to be envied for. Like the Lieu couple and Jun-kun; of which she whole heartedly blessed them well. But inside she had almost cursed her self for falling for someone so… restricted. He wasn't hers. He was the countries. During the course of the day, Shuurei even convinced herself it was not love she felt for the Emperor, it was duty and responsibility. She watched Ryuuki; his breathing calm and in sync, his lashes long and hair so smooth she had to hold herself back from touching it. Her eyes wandered to his lips, and she immediately thought of the kiss he planted on her so many months ago; before the incident in the Sa province, before Jyuusan-hime appeared. Oh, how uneventful indeed. She'd never thought she'd miss those care free times when she was Ryuuki's concubine. She was too busy with work in the palace and the country to miss.

But, after talking with General Ran, her thoughts had changed. She let out a long deep sigh, then allowed herself a smile as she left a plate of meat buns by Ryuuki's side and headed towards the door. She had to go home and prepare ingredients for the Tang Yuan she was going to make. Sphere shaped dumplings served in a soup; the stuffing was full of sweet sesame, simple peanuts, and rich red bean paste.

As she walked down the corridor, a skip to her steps, she laughed at the irony of the metaphor behind the dumplings compared to her thought patterns of today. Indeed, sweet, simple and rich was their love.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, there probably won't be updates for this story anytime soon.. I have to dissappear off the face of this earth and hide under a rock whilst trying to decrease the growing mountain of work awaiting me... darn school. XD

But on the plus side; I'm planning the next chapter to be about Shuei x Shusui x Shoka :)


	2. Wonton dumplings

**A/N: Jebus this took a while to load...I actually finished writing this about four days ago but every time attempted to log onto it, it said something like** _Cannot complete this action due to a technical glich. Sorry for the inconvinience and please come again in a few minutes._**So I tried and tried and it just didn't let me log in! What an ass... XD **

**Anyhoo, here's the chappie! POSSIBLE EPISODE SPOILERS! Reference and actual dialogue from Season 2 episode 38 and 39 :) For fans who haven't watched it yet... go to to watch it on anilinkz(dot)com :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku or characters... obviously :P**

* * *

**Two | Wonton Dumplings**

"Guess there's no helping it!" said Shuei, dropping the emperor on the ground in a hurry. They were in Kyuusaikou, and the brainwashed Shusui had targeted them as her prey.

Easily jumping over Jyuusan-hime with her elite skills, she charged at Shuei, her twin circular blades at hand. Rolling on the ground, Ryuuki said to Shuei, "Don't hurt Shusui!"

"I know!" he replied as Shusui flew at him again; Shuei grabbed her by the wrists and flung her to a wall. She rebounded off it, rolled through the air and landed safely on the ground before bouncing back and lunged again. Shuei dodged each of her attempted attacks.

"Shuei!" called Ryuuki from the floor, "Can't you use something like love!? Isn't that the common way to revoke brainwashing?"

"That's right! Isn't that onii-sama's only talent?" shouted Jyuusan-hime; not intending to insult but only speaking the truth. Nonetheless, it stung as humorous as it was, and managed to force a smirk from Jin.

Still dodging, Shuei tried to get past her clouded mind,"Shusui-donno! Please open your eyes!" he swerved to the left, barely missing a beheading, "Shusui-donno!" hesitating, he thought of his only option. _"Not working... is it? I really don't want to use this method...since it's like this, I can only use that!"_

They both landed on the ground. Shusui glared at Shuei with her senseless eyes. This, was the last blow to bring down her prey. Ryuuki, Jyuusan-hime and Jin watched with expectancy. What was Shuei going to do now? Shusui stepped back, then charged at Shuei. He took a deep breath, ready to release an attack of his own.

"AHH! ISN'T THAT SHOUKA-SAMA OVER THERE!"

Shusui paused. Her weapon still. Red rushed to her cheeks and her expression softened.

Behind Shuei, Ryuuki growled, "Hhmm…! SHUEI! Don't you have any pride as a man!?" Sweat dropping, Shuei cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, "What an embarrassment!" insulted Ryuuki.

"Onii-sama is the worst!" chirped Jyuusan-hime,

Whilst Jin stood behind, bemused by his 'method'; "Hey you, there should be a limit to 'by any means'."

Embarrassed and flushed Shuei shouted "HEY! Shuddap! How is there time to choose what method to use!? Bastard!" he ran up to Shusui, and shook her shoulders, "Shusui-donno! Shusui-donno!"

* * *

Still in her trance, for the briefest moment Shusui battled with the Hyou clan's brainwashing spell, figuring out why the name 'Shouka' meant so much to her. Her heartbeat increased, and what was a minute she was sent back to the corners of her mind; where locked important and precious memories leaked out of its cage.

_Donned in stealthy black clothing, she ran through the trees, not making a sound. Only the panting of the Leader on her shoulder gave away her presence. Arriving at a small thatch hut, she rested her Leader on the hay. She took out bandages, and stripping him of his shirt she tended to his wound. The task for the Emperor this time was risky indeed. She wondered about her darling Shouka-senpai; the Black Wolf. Why? Why must he dirty his hands for the Emperor? She didn't understand, but knew that all she wanted was to assist him. Helping him to dress again, she listened for the enemies. Annihilating a whole clan was something only the Emperor had the power to do. But that was only because he was the only one able to contact the Black Wolf, and the only one the Black Wolf would obey._

_She heard a twig snapping beneath a foot. So the Ko clan's men were here. She listened, and could hear the sniffing of an animal. So they brought wolves too. Oh, how ironic. She felt sorry for these men; they were only protecting their clan. But she had no choice, and she believed in the Black Wolf. There was no choice to choose, she had to dispose of them before the reinforcements arrive. Leaving her leader, she walked to exit. Her ribs ached as she walked and her muscles were sore. She got to the door; her fingers flexing around her twin blades._

_There was a shuffle of hay, and in less than a second her injured leader was beside her. "Shusui…" he whispered in her ear, his hand on her shoulder, "Let me handle them."_

_"Leader!" she whispered, trying to look into his eyes but his hand was now keeping her head down. She saw him press his finger to his lips._

_"Shh." he warned. "They are skilled ones, let me-"_

_"No!" Shusui protested. Another crack was heard, they were close. "At least let me-" she felt his fingers press onto the back of her neck. A surge went through her, paralyzing her movements. "Nn!" he complained as she fell into his arms. Shouka carried her to his previous spot, and submerged her in hay._

_He leant close, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't want you to see this."_

_Shusui managed to keep her eyes open till he left the door. Before she drifted off she heard the barking of wolves and the screeches of nearby crows. She pitied the men. They were as defenceless as the crows were against the wolves._

* * *

"Shusui-donno! Shusui-donno!" called Shuei.

She came back to her senses. Yes, she was in Kyuusaikou. Not the barren areas of the mountains.

Hesitating for a moment, Shuei, slapped her on the cheek.

"That hurt!" complained Shusui, the Hyou clan's spell worn off.

Shuei smiled with relief, "I will take responsibility.."

She looked at his hands on her shoulder, and swiped them off. "No need! These kinds of things you can repay another day!" somehow the way he had his hands on her shoulders so familiarly irritated her; despite the fact that he saved her from the trance. She saw the emperor on the floor, "Your Majesty!"

Ryuuki smiled, the Shusui he knew was back. "Shusui, thank goodness!"

* * *

They had all escaped safely from the temple. Tan-tan, Ryuuren, Shuei, Shuurei, Ryuuki, Shusui, and a knocked out Jyuusan-hime were on the boat. The rope was securing the boat to the bank was going to snap at any moment against the strong current.

"Shuei," said Jin by the river bank, "Your sailing skills have gotten rusty, haven't they?" He walked closer to their boat. For a moment Shuei thought Jin was going to come with them… till he kicked the side of the boat. "You better not let these turbid waters make you handicapped." The rope broke off in two and the boat began to sail down shore.

They gasped as Shusui ran down the boat and onto the bank; into Jin's arms. "Shusui-donno!" called Shuei.

"Shusui, wait!" said Shuurei,

Ryuuki managed to speak with a fever, "Shusui…hold on…"

She did not answer their calls; only her back faced them as their boat slowly traveled down the river. She turned to them, reluctance in her voice. "I cannot go back. Farewell."

The rain hammered down on them all and as a drop fell on Shusui's face, Shuei wondered, _"Were those tears?" _He breathed in the cold musky air of a stormy day. For a moment, the way Shusui's long hair in the wind reminded him of someone. He thought about his brother's wife; Gyokuka-san. Before they were out of sight, he said "Shusui-donno. One day… I will…" as the boat drifted off. Those words were hard to say, even for him, Ran Shuei; well known in the red district, swooning women of all kinds in Kiyou. An awkward and almost hysterical laugh broke through his dry throat and he thought, _"Ah…. Yet again, another woman escaped my grasps… as I watched and could do nothing... but make false promises."_

* * *

They watched as the boat disappeared from their sights. The rain still fell upon them, as if the sky was laughing at their misfortune.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Jin.

Shusui's eyes watched the river; the current was strong and eroded the side of the banks, carrying the dirt with it down stream. It evaded the rocks, and anything that blocked the water's path they took with them. Never stopping, never decreasing in speed and always moving forward. She wanted to be like that. "I told you; I _can't _run away any more." She closed her eyes, listening to the rush of the river, "I'm _tired_ of hiding in fear. I've decided to take care of _my _own problems"

Keeping her eyes closed and head down, she felt a presence – a presence she was highly familiar with, despite the down pour that muffled her senses. "That's why…" she started, "I _cannot_ go back with you, Shouka-sama." The name played on her lips, tempting her to repeat the name again and again.

Alert, Jin turned around, finally hearing the steps of a man. He did not know how Shusui knew he was coming. He barely heard footsteps or breathing.

"You know what will happen if you stay here." Said Shouka. "Shusui, Ruka will not forgive you."

She looked at him in the eyes; "I know. Even so, it'll be worse if I escape now and end up hindering you and the others."

Calm as per usual, Shouka tried to convince her another way. He did not want to lose his best pupil; and an ally. "I can protect you, at the very least." He paused, "Let's go home."

"But Shouka-sama, it's distressful and painful to run." Shouka was startled by her comment; this Shusui was new; reborn and stronger than the one he knew. "Please run." She took a step forward, "Even if I have no chance of winning," she referred to battling the hold the Hyou clan had on her. Dipping her head she spoke again, "I cannot make someone else go through this." She felt her voice and her heart break as she uttered the last words. Filled with beyond gratitude for her Leader, the man that took her in, she tried to convey her wishes; "Thank you…for coming to take me back." Putting on a strong front she lifted her head, hoping her eyes would reflect her soul; "Shouka-sama…" she felt her defenses fall, the following word made her voice break but she held on, and managed to pull a smile. "Good bye."

* * *

Ryuuren ran at Shuei, a box of Wonton dumplings in his hand. "Idiot-nii-san! Eat them!" He blew at his flute, a fearful sound that would even deafen the Gods. "You've been acting irregular!"

Shuei was almost out of breath but managed to shout back, "_You're_ irregular!"

"You _need_ these Idiot-nii-san! They are irregular so will clash with your current irregular-ness therefore canceling it! _Eat_ them!"

Shuei skidded around a corner, and randomly hid into a room. His back against the wall, he hoped that the animal and spiritual like instincts of his eccentric brother would fail at least this once. _"I'd be long gone if I ate those…things!" _he thought as he lowered his breath.

Convinced that Ryuuren was finally gone, Shuei took in his surroundings. He was in the Archives room. Suddenly, he heard a ghost like voice; "Gen-ner-ral Ra-an?" He jumped, and turned to his left to find Shuurei, her face pale.

"Shuurei-donno! What's wrong?"

"Father made me drink some of his tea!" she complained. Shouka's tea was very well toxic. The General laughed, and then Shuurei did. "So," she continued, "what brings you to Archives, General Ran?"

"Ahh…" he sweat dropped, "my strange brother."

"Ha…" said Shuurei, knowing full well about Ryuuren the eccentric, she then continued her work by the window.

Shuei stood there, not quite knowing what to do next. He feared Ryuuren was sniffing for his scent right now, so decided to stay in the Archives. "Shuurei-donno?" he asked, "You wouldn't have a book about Dumplings, would you?"

Shuurei replied with a quizzical look to why the general would suddenly want a cook book, but gave him one nonetheless. "You're lucky, General Ran, I was about to send this to Kourin today…" she handed him the book from a stack of books and scrolls on the table. She watched as he flipped through the pages casually. "You know that book belonged to Shusui…" she paused and reminisced. It had been a week since she had left. "I thought it was appropriate for Kourin to have it." She gave him a smile.

Shuei smiled back, and then returned to the book. He finally found it. It read; _Wonton: dumplings served in soup wrapped in thin dough. _Scanning to the bottom of the page he read some facts on the meaning of Wonton; _irregular shaped. _Shuei laughed. He laughed so loud, it surprised him. He flicked to the back of the book and found Shusui's signature on it. A gentle smile spread on his lips. _"Irregular…indeed."_

Shuurei sat there in horror for a moment, worried why the General suddenly burst into laughter. Had Ryuuren's flute finally drove him to insanity? She giggled to herself and got back to her work. Pouring tea, (not her father's, she disposed of that thoroughly) she wondered, what face would the general make if he saw his own face when he smiled? She looked up, "General Ran?" and handed him the tea.

Shuei smiled, and sat down opposite her, admiring the scenery and plotting his escape through the window. Surely Ryuuren would be back any moment.

_"Geez…" _thought Shuurei, _"If he smiles like that again in public, there'll be trouble." _She glanced at the General._ "All the girls in radius would be so swooned and faint!"_

_

* * *

_**Review review review!!! And if possible... ideas on next chapter.. I have no clue atm!**


End file.
